All I Ever Wanted
by AutumnLilith
Summary: {REPOST! With explanation...} (Trory) Rory Gilmore is 24, successful and editor of a famous newspaper. But why of all people, does she have to move into the apartment beside Tristan DuGrey!
1. I hate being a matchmaker!

Title: All I ever wanted  
  
Pairings: R/T (obviously!) L/L  
  
Summary: At 24, Rory is now the editor of Apple Daily and working on her new book. When she moved in to her new apartment, of all people she actually gets HIM as her neighbour. DRATS!  
  
Author: Nimisha (natalie_portm18@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: falls to the ground, laughing too hard. like THAT will every happen to lucky me. If I have it, Tristan and Rory would be married!  
  
Explanation: Well, someone can't really make heads or tails of what I've written, so I decided to explain. The characters of the prologue is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, and Aphrodite, goddess of love. I am not going to have the goddesses "tell" the story, but by inserting some snatches of conversation in between. They do not interfere much, just that they set the works so that the characters can meet again. The characters have to take the initiative. Does that explain it?  
  
By the way, the . is Athena. You will understand if you read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Aphrodite's POV  
  
Does Destiny works in strange ways? Well, I think not. because I'm the one controlling part of it.  
  
For me, after a few millennia of watching the different people "falling in love" with each other, it get kinda old for awhile. Don't you think so?  
  
It's just the same story over and over again, just watching different people doing the same thing. It is like watching a movie over and over again. Oh well.. look here again, another couple.. UGH! I hate my job, getting couples to fall in love. Why can't Zeus just let us change our duties once in a while? I would love to shoot arrows at couples instead of planning how to get them together, or play harps, rule the underworld or just do SOMETHING!  
  
You did do that sometimes, sister. Remember when you helped..  
  
Yes, I did do that... oh well, I should be content.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I had a great life but a boring job, though my sisters frequently helped me, like those famous couples, Romeo and Juliet, Buffy and Angel, Satine and Christian. And yes, they are all real people and their love were fruits of my sisters' hard labour.  
  
Aphrodite...  
  
Okay, okay... I'm getting onto it! You know, that's my big-perfect-bossy- goddess of wisdom and war sister, Athena. She was always so hardworking and making me work like a mule.  
  
Aphrodite! Get on with it!  
  
Fine fine! Hey, look the next couple on the scroll. Hmm..  
  
Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey. Nice names... ohhh, that boy looks cute! I gotta...  
  
Aphrodite! Do NOT make a mess out of this! And no going after that boy!  
  
What? Why not? I just want to have some fun!  
  
Quit whining. You're already 5469 years old. Father will kill you for messing with the fates of these people. We can play with them, not change what things are supposed to be going! And I'll get in trouble because I'm responsible for you! Geez, can't you have more sense?  
  
And what? Be like you?  
  
Hey! I can have fun! Here, give me that couple. I'll do them. You get the next couple.  
  
Fine! Give you the salty goodness while I could get an old couple next!  
  
That's your problem. I'm just trying to get you out of trouble. Father will explode if he knows you gone after another guy...  
  
Because that is the only benefit to my job. You get to do lots of things.  
  
... that makes me busy till I'm dizzy.  
  
Well, at least you're not bored.  
  
True.  
  
While all I do is to think of ways to matchmake the two people.  
  
When all you do is to make them fall in love after they met. No wonder the people on Earth kept going about this love at first sight.  
  
Which is true only that...  
  
Can you get back to your list while I create some new ways to make Rory and Tristan fall in love with each other?  
  
Of course. Let's see... Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. Are they the same? Oh no, the older one.. ohhhh. She's a little like me. Mad. I like this girl...  
  
Oh yea, by the way, I told you I'll get an old couple!  
  
It's your fault!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Athena's POV  
  
To tell you the truth, I like working on couples. It's nice and satisfying, especially when they reunited. Aphrodite is right, the guy IS a hottie... and the girl looks a little like me. She kinda reminds me of me, I guess. She was stubborn (like me), hardworking (again, like me) and she's like me. That's silly, I know. But I love to do that  
  
I stare at the two people on the scroll and their profiles. Wow, completely different people.. and they are expected to fall in love? If it goes by Aphrodite's way, it will seems weird that these two actually will fall in love. Wait a minute, this guy does not look as arrogant and big-headed as he seems.. Hmm... good place to start.  
  
I don't intend to let them become a couple by Aphro's stupid way, she always did it that idiotic way, get Eros and shoot a couple of arrows and viola, a COUPLE!  
  
Well, sorry dearies, you have some hard times ahead.. but I know you two can do it.. just like Buffy and Angel.  
  
I stare at my favourite couple lovingly. Those two still have a little more to go and they were fine so far... I winced. There were so unwelcome 'attractions'.  
  
I turn back to my current couple and smiled.  
  
Well, Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey, get ready for the ride of your life... ... And don't curse me for being so hard on you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aphrodite's POV  
  
I stare at my sister, my eyes almost popping out of my face and my tongue rolling out of my mouth like the Mask. (WHAT? You think that Gods and Goddesses are old fashioned. We watch movies and TV too, and some are really lousy.. I am going to refrain from naming them.)  
  
But my sister is totally out of her mind. SHE is skipping across the hallway which is supposed to be my trademark as higher beings are supposed to walk elegantly and gracefully. She only looks like that when... I quickly looked into the misty water mirror (like Galadriel's. Tolkien must have stolen that idea from me.) and saw those two. They are.. quarreling? Hey, that's not my job. Athena!  
  
What?  
  
Why are they quarreling? If Father checks on my work and sees that they are arguing, he will punish me!  
  
It's just fun. Athena reassured me with a grin.  
  
So what did you plan for them?  
  
Well... They meet. He does some taunting and teasing to make her angry. They argues all the time. She fell in love with another guy. He moves away. They meet again after years. They have problems. Problems solved. They married with a happily ever after.  
  
Wow. Can you help me do all my couples?  
  
No. I know you're having fun with her mother and that Luke guy.  
  
They are special. I like that woman. She's cool.  
  
Because she reminds you of you.  
  
HEY! How did you know that?  
  
I'm your sister. Look, the guy is leaving. Well, that's sad.  
  
Oh, he never gave her a goodbye kiss...  
  
Her possessive boyfriend is watching, of course they can't kiss..  
  
Still, it's stupid. He should do it just to spite that boyfriend.  
  
That's bad. Oh well, let's wait for another few days before doing anything.  
  
Whatever you say...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yes. Please review? 


	2. A morning in the life of Rory Leigh Gilm...

Title: All I ever wanted  
  
Pairings: R/T (obviously!) L/L  
  
Summary: At 24, Rory is now an editor of Apple Daily and working on her new book. When she moved in to her new apartment, of all people she actually gets HIM as her neighbour. DRATS!  
  
Author: Nimisha (natalie_portm18@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: ANNOYED NOW. Stop asking me this stupid question. If they are mine, I'll be rich and would not be here.  
  
Note: Thank you for the reviews you guys have written to it. I appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory Gilmore sighed in contentment while she walked on the busy streets on New York City. Nothing can bring her down now that she had a wonderful cup of coffee in her hand, that she had bought several minutes again. She sipped it and sighed again, this time a tad unhappy. True, it was good coffee but it is not Luke Coffee.  
  
It was always the same. She had woken up again this morning craving for a cup of coffee. to find that the coffee-maker her mother bought for her as a housewarming gift cannot be used.  
  
All because electricity was cut off at that time.  
  
"I really should get a new apartment," she muttered to herself. The apartment that she was currently living in was dingy, dirty (no matter how hard she tried to keep it clean) and water and electricity was cut off frequently.  
  
"Well, it's not like you can't afford it." She said aloud, causing people on the sidewalk to stare at her. Rory blushed when she realised she was talking to herself.  
  
'That's what I get for living eighteen years with Mom.'  
  
She smiled. Living it New York was hard at first. There was no Mom to seek comfort in, no friends. nothing. Yes, she loved the independence sometimes. Other times, she hated it. Being out in the adult world, in the society, was different and difficult. She was alone, no longer in the sheltered life she had back in Stars Hollow. Her life was perfect then... even though, then she was always moaning about some problems or other. Back then, the only enemies she had was those snobs in Chilton. Now, she had backstabbers who wanted her position and bosses that needed to be pleased. Looking back at her childhood, Rory felt she had no regrets about anything.  
  
'No, there is something you still regret. That someone whom you said you.' someone whispered to her in her mind.  
  
'I won't think of him. He was someone insignificant. I would never meet him ever again. Ever. It was nothing in the first place.' Rory told herself.  
  
'There was something. Remember that night? At the party?' her mind haunted her.  
  
'It was nothing to him. It meant nothing to me at all.'  
  
'Right. Then why did you cry right after? And spend so many nights thinking and dreaming about it? For instance, last night?' The stupid voice taunted her.  
  
"OH GOD! JUST SHUT UP!" Rory yelled aloud, causing everyone on the sidewalk to stare at her again. Even the guards at the doors looked at her strangely.  
  
Rory looked up. Oh, she already arrived at her office.  
  
'Oh my god. The guards actually saw me yelling at no one in particular. How am I going to face them again?'  
  
Face heating up, Rory quickly walked into the building, avoiding the guards' stares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n: *host voice* And now, we're getting back to our favourite goddesses.  
  
Aphrodite POV  
  
Athena, please? I beg you? Pretty please? Pretty please with Tristan DuGrey on the top?  
  
Do you want me to repeat this one more time? The answer is N-O. No. Do you want me to repeat in other languages? Bu. Iie. Non. Nein. Não.* Need I say more? (A/N look at the end of the chapter for the languages)  
  
Why not? I just want to meet Rory.  
  
Right. And to meet Tristan DuGrey, have a fling with him. Nice try, sis, but it's not going to work on me. I do not want to get into trouble AGAIN because of you.  
  
Hey! It will be harmless, you know.  
  
YOU are the goddess of love, dear. Millions of mortal men will fall love with you at the sight of you. The minute that Tristan boy sees you, he is definitely falling in love with you.  
  
DUH! You are the goddess of wisdom, Athena. You should know that it was said in the fates of Destiny that souldmates would always have their eyes for each other. It's OBVIOUS, isn't it?  
  
How can you be sure that they ARE soulmates? Okay, even if I do believe that. Are you sure?  
  
Wanna make a bet? I bet my new car that he will never be tempted by any woman but her, once they get together.  
  
You're on. I bet my necklace from Tiffany that you wanted so much.  
  
You are so losing.  
  
We'll see.  
  
Those are the last words said before she left. I just stood there and stared at my mirror. (Again, I must protest that Tolkien is the one who took my mirror.) As Rory stood outside her workplace with a wistful smile on her face, I smiled. She must be thinking about the hunk. (By the way, we CANNOT read mortals' minds, though we have the power to do so, as that is invading privacy. Still, I won't do that, because I have done it before on this guy. let's just say, I dare not EVER do it again. *shivers* )  
  
Those two will make it. I'll bet on that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lift went off with a 'ding', startling Rory out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm here." Rory said absentmindedly.  
  
'So what am I supposed to do now?' she asked herself.  
  
'If I were you, I would walk out of this lift and into the newsroom.' The familiar voice in her head replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oohh. OH, right!" she said, before quickly walking out of the lift and into the newsroom. And as usual, she was the first one to be in the room, at 7.30 a.m. in the morning. She quickly walked into her own room, with her "Managing Editor -- Rory Gilmore" plaque.  
  
The computer was immediately booted up and she searched for updated news from the internet. She was so absorbed in her search that she did not hear the noises of the other colleagues, arriving outside her room. until Arielle Navarro, the main editor of Apple Daily, walked in herself.  
  
Rory looked up when she heard the sound of the door closing with a 'click'. "Hi, Arielle."  
  
Arielle Navarro was a 30-something career-minded woman. She had blond hair, baby blue eyes and a great body like a typical blonde, though she is certainly NOT a dumb blonde. She was bossy, had a take-charge attitude and stubborn like hell. She had been in charge of the newspaper for more than 7 years. It was her who groomed Rory when she came into the newspaper, the two girls had formed a sister relationship over the years. In many ways, Rory owned her a lot.  
  
"Now, Rory. It's not that I'm interfering with your life. You're too much of a workaholic, more than I am when I was your age. Go out, date." Arielle advised her gently.  
  
"I'm still young, Arielle. I'm only going to be 24 this year. I still have a long way to go."  
  
"That's the excuse I gave myself too." Arielle laughed lightly. "Look at me now."  
  
Rory shrugged. "All I see is a successful beautiful career woman who is at her prime."  
  
"No, Rory. What you see is a woman who was too driven by career that no man wants her anymore. I'm nearing my fourties in a few years. Men my age are usually married with kids. How am I going to find a man?"  
  
"Arielle. It's just that I don't really feel like being in a relationship. The last relationship I had. ended disastrously, to describe it lightly. I promise you, I will look out, okay?" Rory answered.  
  
"You don't mean what you say. That is the answer EVERY single time I talked to you. You do know I am going to take action soon if you don't 'look out'. I bet Lorelai agrees with what I say fully."  
  
"Arielle, please."  
  
Arielle just smirked to herself in secret.  
  
"Arielle."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to your work. Remember the 11 o' clock meeting." Arielle reminded her. Rory was too relieved to see her go that she nodded in enthusiasm.  
  
After Arielle disappeared out of her door, Rory went back to her work. and was immediately interrupted by the phone.  
  
"Hello? The Apple Daily, Rory Gilmore speaking." She answered.  
  
"Rory? Want to go out for lunch?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*The languages are in this order. Chinese, Japanese, French, German, Portuguese.  
  
Please R/R?! Thanks! 


	3. Another day in his life

Title: All I ever wanted

Pairings: R/T (obviously!) L/L

Summary: At 24, Rory is now an editor of Apple Daily and working on her new book. When she moved in to her new apartment, of all people she actually gets HIM as her neighbour. DRATS!

Author: Nimisha (natalie_portm18@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: ANNOYED NOW. Stop asking me this stupid question. If they are mine, I'll be rich and would not be here.

Note: Love the reviews you guys wrote to me. Please send more, I survive on it like Lorelai needs coffee!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan DuGrey groaned when he woke up. As usual, he felt a warm body beside him. He stared down at the obvious female shape hidden by the comforter. Who is she? What happened last night? All he remembered was going to the pub -- to get drunk, as usual. Then, after...

Tristan shrugged. It was always the same. Going to work, going home, get out for dinner, go to pub, get drunk with a woman, and wake up, before going to work…

It was a vicious cycle. He had done nothing else. On frequent occasions, he would fly to somewhere else to do business. He was a workaholic, there was nothing but work in his life… yes, and plenty of women threw himself at his feet. They were all one-night stands. They meant nothing to him.

All but ONE.

It was years since he saw her. And he would never see her again. The world was so large, how was he going to find her?

__

By asking some of your old classmates, or going back to Hartfort. Or going to Stars Hollow.

He couldn't. He just… could not do that.

__

Why?

Because I'm afraid. That's why. She hated me, remember? And if I went back, I don't know what I'll expect to see. Will she be married with bag-boy? Or hooking up with another guy?

And the worst thing was, what if she wasn't there anymore?

Tristan groaned silently to himself. He was a stupid jerk. He actually still held a candle for a girl, no, a woman, he corrected himself, that he had not seen for six years. He was stupid, making her life hard at Chilton and all that.

And he never apologized once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had waked up early, he found out later. But he quickly bathed and got out of his apartment, not before leaving a note, to tell the woman, which he had never even took a look at, to get out of his apartment. In polite words, of course.

He quickly ran down, and his driver, Leo, was there, as efficient as always. He got into the car, and Leo drove off, without a word.They got to the small, quaint café that he loved to have his breakfast at. He had been a regular for three years and the owners knew him very well.

"Morning, Tristan." Amalia, a plump, motherly woman greeted him when he came in and smiled at her. The lady boss went to get his order while he stared out, at the usual window-seat he had sat daily.

Staring out of the window, Tristan sighed. His life was meaningless, utterly meaningless. He had become what his father wished for -- a heir who inherited his father's company.

__

I expected Dad would also trap me in a loveless marriage in the future.

He missed the old days at Chilton. Hanging out with his buddies, being a rebel, having Rory Gilmore in his life.

Then, going to military school…

It was another good memory. He made great friends, friends that were what he called brothers, that went through hell with him. After graduation, he wanted to go back to Hartford after graduation. But, no, his father had intervened AGAIN and immediately shipped him off to Yale.

That's when life truly became a hell for him. He changed. The rebel became the nerd. He buried himself in his studies and actually graduated from college a semester early.

Tristan smiled mirthlessly. _Imagine what Rory or Paris or even the others would think when they knew I actually graduated early from college. They would never believe it._

After graduation, he had gotten a job at his father's company. He had a tense and bitter relationship with his father. They were business partners at most.

On the other hand, his mother… was long gone.

His father had retired the year before.

Now, three years later, he had become the president of DuGrey enterprises and one of eligible bachelors in the America. Yet, he was dead inside. There was no emotion in him. Not anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amalia came bustling out of the kitchen to serve her only customer in the early mornings -- only to stopped short at the sight of him.

The restaurant had been opened for twenty years and there were a lot of customers, even though it was such a small shop. Yet, she had never met such a young man like him before. It was also three years since her Joshua died. And three years since Tristan came into the couple's life.

Jonah had remarked that he looked so much like Joshua, which was true.

But there was something else about Tristan Sebestian DuGrey that reminded her of her son. He had the same innocence that was in Joshua's eyes. The innocence that showed that he was still a boy, a boy that was hurt before.

The pain and sadness in his eyes were too deep, too painful to be hidden. He was hurt too many times, that he closed himself to the world. He was a machine.

But even machines had to rest.

As Amalia walked up to him, she noted that he was slumping in his seat, his face haggard and black rings circling his eyes. He looked like he should be thirty-four instead of twenty-four years. 

She tapped Tristan on the shoulder and set the plate and the mug of coffee on the table.

"Eat up, Tristan."

He snapped out of his thought and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Am."

Amalia nodded in acknowledgement. "Enjoy."

Tristan smiled. "I will."

She turn to walk back to the kitchen when she stopped. "You must take care of yourself. Hear me?"

Tristan nodded, touched by her concern.

After eating his breakfast, Tristan walked out of the café and walked down the sidewalk, to where his chauffeur. Walking down the empty street, if anyone saw him like that, they would see that he was such a lonely man. A defeated man who had no purpose in life.

It was just another day in the life of Tristan DuGrey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aphrodite's POV

Once more, Athena and I were in her apartment. We were looking at Tristan this time. I was crying while looking at him, while Athena was so cold, and unfeeling. Her face was so devoid of emotion.

Hey, I do have EMOTIONS!

Well, DUH! I mean, I said, your FACE is devoid of emotion. I didn't mean, you.

Still, u said I'm unfeeling, and I did feel sadness as I watched him.

Really? You're really good at acting. Maybe you'll get an EmmyGod nomination.

Aphrodite, you know that gods are NOT allowed to express emotions. It was in the handbook.

There was a handbook?! No one told me that there was a handbook for gods.

That's because Father knew that you would break every single rule in the book, and never bothered to let you read it.

He was correct.

Wow. You're ACTUALLY thinking? Oh Zeus, the apocalypse is coming! Aphrodite is actually DEEP in THOUGHT!

Haha… very funny, very funny.

I am a funny person. Still, I do not need the nomination in the first place. Everyone knows that Hera would get the award. She was the best in acting.

That was so true. She is such a …

Hush. Let's get back to Tristan. Please, no more crying.

But he is such a poor boy. He needs comforting!

Remember the bet. You are not going to go down there now.

I know… BUT look at him!

He does not need heartbreaks, sis.

I guess. I think we should get Rory to him soon.

Yea. For once, I agree with you.

Really? Oh Zeus, the apocalypse is coming! Athena, the stubborn goddess of wisdom and war, is in agreement with ME!

Not funny.

I thought you said it was funny just now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. A call from u know who, lunch and a figh...

Title: All I ever wanted

Pairings: R/T (obviously!) L/L

Summary: At 24, Rory is now an editor of Apple Daily and working on her new book. When she moved in to her new apartment, of all people she actually gets HIM as her neighbour. DRATS!

Author: Nimisha (natalie_portm18@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: ANNOYED NOW. Stop asking me this stupid question. If they are mine, I'll be rich and would not be here.

Note: Love the reviews you guys wrote to me. Please send more, I survive on it like Lorelai needs coffee!

Key guide

… Aphrodite

[…] Osiris

*…* Actions

A/N Osiris is the Egyptian god of death. (Ironic, huh?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who is…? Oh my… Paris?" 

"Took you long enough." A dry response sounded from the phone.

Rory stared at the phone in her hand in disbelief.

"That's all you going to give me? Silence?" The telephone receiver crackled again. 

"Paris? Is that really you?" Rory said again.

"Who do you expect? Lucifer?"

"I don't know. For one, I never expected it was you. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"Need I repeat, Rory Gilmore? I wanted to ask you to go for lunch with me."

"For what intent and purpose?"

A stunned silence greeted Rory.

"What? No response? You're speechless, Paris Gellar?" Rory asked, bemused. She trapped the receiver between her right shoulder blade and ear as she turned to her laptop to pull up a window.

Silence was still there.

After a long while, Paris finally spoke up. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen you for a while, so I thought, I mean I…"

Rory smirked as she noticed Paris struggling to find words to explain her actions. _An ACTUAL Havard-graduated student fumbling to talk…_

"It's okay, Par. I know what you mean. So today?"

Paris paused. "You know I hate it when you called me by that nickname, Ror."

"Oh yes, and look who's doing the 'calling nicknames' thing now." Rory shot back. "And since you liked to call me Ror, I'll call you Par."

A sigh resonated from the other end. " Fine. Well, I'm having my break at 1. The same place?"

"Sure. Les Lorenzes at 1.10, I got it. Well, I'm having a meeting now, so I've got to go."

"Goodbye."

And so ended the conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At promptly 1.10, Rory walked into the quaint French restaurant. She waved the waiter away and made her way for the usual table, which was always occupied by the both of them. As she saw the blond sitting with her back to her, she smiled.

"Hi." She said as she walked over and sat on the chair opposite Paris, which was pulled out by a nearby waiter.

Before Paris could answer, the waiter cut up. "What would Mademoiselles like to have?"

"A coffee please." Rory flashed a small grin at the waiter and turned. "Well?"

Paris stared at her.

Rory stared back. "Ookay, what is wrong?"

"I see, you have changed in some ways." Paris replied.

"Well, people do change. You have a few changes yourself, Miss Gellar." Rory shrugged.

Paris finally smiled at this. "It's quite a long time since we last met, Rory."

Rory rolled her eyes. "We only met a month ago!"

"Oh, right."

Paris was so different from her high school days. Gone was the loud, bossy, bitchy, hell-torturing Lucifer's assistant girl, and a new Paris Gellar that became friendlier and more laid-back. Surprisingly, the two girls had been keeping contact for all the years. They went to school together, shared a dorm room, made through Harvard for a few years without killing each other.

__

If someone told me I would become best friends with Paris Gellar eight years ago, I would have laughed till I died.

It was indeed quite funny that two of them, of almost complete different personalities, could become best friends. When they became friends, they actually found out that they actually were quite same in some areas. 

__

It did help that I was studying different things from her. The bitter feelings are gone, with the competitive spirit. She studies law while I studies mass communication.

She was still loud though. The Paris Gellar now, looked different. Her long waist-length hair was cut to her shoulders.

"So? Are you going to tell me what you want to know?"

"I need some information about a particular case that your newspaper had published an article on a few months ago." Paris replied.

"An article? Which case?" 

"Well, it's this one…"

They discussed about the information for twenty minutes before stopping.

"I'll email you when I find it. Tonight, by the latest." Rory confirmed.

"Really? Thanks. I need that information desperately."

"You're welcome, Par."

"So are you still living in that dingy apartment?"

Rory shrugged. "I can't find any good ones, though I have the money now. It's hard to even find one, you know?"

"Hmm… I could help you. I'll try my friends to help you, how about that?"

"Perfect, I would like that. Pretty soon, I would not have to stay in the mangled place anymore."

"I'll help you find it." Paris said and looked at her watch. She gasped in surprise. "Damn, I have to go for work now. My bosses expect me back by 1.45. Bye!" 

Rory smiled as Paris left hurriedly. She looked down at the thick coffee and watched it swirl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Athena's POV

I smiled as I watched the two young women talking in the quiet restaurant. Ahhh… so Rory is trying to find a new apartment? That can be arranged.

A smile crossed my face as I watched their daily life. For some reason or other, I, like Aphrodite, loved the people on Earth. They were so perfect for each other.

Thank God I'm in my private chambers, with no Aphrodite to annoy me and ruin my day.

Did anyone call for me just now?

I groaned and thumped my head on the table. This was SO not my day.

What are you doing here?

Hello, SIS?! I am the goddess of love. I am supposed to help you with Rory and Tristan.

Yeah, helping. Creating more trouble would be a better phrase for that.

Hey! I do help!

Aphrodite, I know you don't want to help. You just want to watch Tristan again. You are a goddess for sakes, why can't you ACT like one? We're supposed to be an example for the younger gods and goddesses, and not play around like a 5-year-old child with low attention spans that disappeared in a second, with a hyperactive imagination.

I never got that handbook that father was supposed to give to me. It was given to you, so you're supposed to be the one who set an example.

…

Real mature, my dear Athena. Sticking out your tongue at your younger sister, and you're supposed to be the one who is older by 276 years.

Oh right, I seem to remember someone doing something even more childish yesterday.

For your information, it's not I who was childish. It was all his fault in the first place, he can't seem to stop irritating me for once.

As you do the same to me. I believe I own Osiris a 'thank-you'.

[Who called?]

What is the matter with people invading on my privacy?! Do you guys even knock before coming into my apartments? First Aphrodite, now you, Osiris?!

[Oh, A-freak is here?]

…

Are you trying to imitate me this time, my dear sister?

Wipe that smirk out of your face, Athena.

Or what? I'll be sorry?

Grr…

[What is the matter, a-freaky? Unhappy that your Prince is here to save you from your wicked sister?]

Prince? You? You're more of a begging beggar.

[I heard that.]

It was meant for you to hear it.

[HEY!]

Just go, will you? I don't need you to ruin my day by being in the same room as me.

[It's not your room. Athena lives here, not you, so you cannot order me out.]

Athena! Get him out of the room!

Uh… I have something else going on, so I am going to leave you guys to talk this situation out.

No! Get him out now this instant!

[Again, I repeat. This is not your room, this is… OW! Damn, what are you doing! Stop it!]

GET. *crash* THE. *crash* HELL. *crash* OUT!!! *crash*

NO! Aphrodite! What are you doing?! NO! Don't throw that! That's my Tang dynasty vase! NO! My Mesopotamia pottery! Don't you ever throw that! It's the original copies of Vedas from Indus! Aphrodite! Stop it!!!

*Crash!* *Crash!*

Osiris, get out! She will kill you!

[I'm going! I'm going!]

…

And they say that life in heaven is paradise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I finally churned it out, much to Phoebe's immense displeasure that I dragged it till now. What do you think of this? R/R please! 

A/N I must thank you for all the suggestions all of you reviewers have given me. But since, it's so late right now, Phoebe could not proofread it for me, so there could be many mistakes. Once again, thank you all my lovely reviewers!


End file.
